Brave
Brave by Sara Bareilles is featured in Frenemies, the ninth episode of Season Five. It is sung by Rachel and Santana. Santana and Rachel are excited as they're trying on her dresses for the photo shoot they are going to do for the New York Magazine when the song starts. Santana imagines Rachel posing for the photos with the Ziegfield Girls while they sing and Santana is shown being make up. When the song ends she returns to reality and realizes Rachel is asking her to get dressed. Lyrics Santana: You can be amazing You can turn a phrase into a weapon or a drug You can be the outcast Or be the backlash of somebody's lack of love Or you can start speaking up Rachel: Nothing's gonna hurt you the way that words do When they settle 'neath your skin Kept on the inside and no sunlight Sometimes the shadow wins But I wonder what would happen if you Rachel with Santana: Say what you wanna say And let the words fall out (Rachel: Honestly) I wanna see you be brave Santana with Rachel: With what you want to say And let the words fall out (Rachel: Honestly) I wanna see you be brave Rachel and Santana with Ziegfield Girls: Just wanna see you I just wanna see you, (Rachel: Oo-oo) I just wanna see you, Rachel and Santana: I wanna see you be brave Rachel and Santana with Ziegfield Girls: Just wanna see you I just wanna see you, (Rachel: Oo-oo) I just wanna see you, Rachel and Santana: I wanna see you be brave Rachel (with Santana): Everybody's been there Everybody's been stared down by the enemy Fallen for the fear and done some disappearing Bow down to the mighty (Don't run, stop holding your tongue) Santana (with Rachel): Maybe there's a way out of the cage where you live (Maybe one of these days you can let the light in Show me how big your brave is) Rachel with Santana: Say what you wanna say And let the words fall out (Rachel: Honestly) I wanna see you be brave Santana with Rachel: With what you want to say And let the words fall out (Rachel: Honestly) I wanna see you be brave Rachel and Santana with Ziegfield Girls: Just wanna see you I just wanna see you, (Rachel: Oo-oo) I just wanna see you, Rachel and Santana: I wanna see you be brave Rachel and Santana with Ziegfield Girls: Just wanna see you I just wanna see you, (Rachel: Oo-oo) I just wanna see you, Rachel and Santana: I wanna see you be brave Santana (with Rachel): Innocence, your history of silence (Won't do you any good) (Did you think it would?) Rachel (with Santana): Let your words be anything but empty (Why don't you tell them the truth?) Santana with Rachel: Say what you wanna say And let the words fall out Honestly, I wanna see you be brave Rachel and Santana: With what you wanna say And let the words fall out Honestly Rachel: I wanna see you be brave! Santana with Ziegfield Girls: Just wanna see you I just wanna see you I just wanna see you (Rachel: Oo-oo) Santana: I wanna see you be brave! Rachel with Ziegfield Girls: Just wanna see you I just wanna see you I just wanna see you (Rachel: Oo-oo) Rachel with Santana: I just want to see you be brave! Ziegfeld Girls: I just wanna see you I just wanna see you (Santana: Oh, oh) I just wanna see you Rachel and Santana: I wanna see you be brave Gallery 41dtphYb4QL. SL500 AA280 .jpg Glee-season-5-rachel-funny-girl-photos.jpg Frenemies promo pics (9).jpg Glee Promo 509 'Frenemies' AI spot 2 044.jpg Santana....png Frenemies promo pics (7).jpg Fre3.jpg Fre4.jpg Tumblr n17nr6c9QQ1s22hego1 500.jpg Frenemies-RachelFGPhotoshootStill.jpg Brave SR.jpg Brave SR(2).jpg Brave SR(3).jpg Brave SR(5).jpg Brave SR(4) .jpg Rachelbrave.gif santanabrave2.gif Brave Lea/Rachel.jpg brave.gif brave2.gif brave4.gif brave3.gif brave5.gif brave6.gif Tumblr n1le0jdnsb1qbi23yo6 250.gif Tumblr n1le0jdnsb1qbi23yo5 250.gif Tumblr n1le0jdnsb1qbi23yo4 250.gif Tumblr n1le0jdnsb1qbi23yo2 250.gif Tumblr n1le0jdnsb1qbi23yo3 250.gif Tumblr n1le0jdnsb1qbi23yo1 250.gif Tumblr n1nmyu1SN41ql1znmo2 1280.jpg Tumblr n1nmyu1SN41ql1znmo4 1280.jpg Tumblr n1nmyu1SN41ql1znmo1 500.jpg Tumblr n1nmyu1SN41ql1znmo3 1280.jpg Tumblr n1odg7rHT81qm15teo4 250.gif Tumblr n1odg7rHT81qm15teo3 250.gif Tumblr n1odg7rHT81qm15teo2 250.gif Tumblr n1odg7rHT81qm15teo1 250.gif tumblr n1mqa6v51I1qm15teo1 250.gif tumblr n1mqa6v51I1qm15teo2 250.gif tumblr n1mqa6v51I1qm15teo3 r1 250.gif tumblr n1mqa6v51I1qm15teo4 r1 250.gif Brave season 5.png brave1.gif Tumblr n9yvfnuN3v1ra5gbxo8 r1 250.gif Tumblr n9yvfnuN3v1ra5gbxo1 r1 250.gif Tumblr n9yvfnuN3v1ra5gbxo6 r1 250.gif Tumblr n9yvfnuN3v1ra5gbxo4 r1 250.gif Tumblr n9yvfnuN3v1ra5gbxo5 r1 250.gif Tumblr n9yvfnuN3v1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr n9yvfnuN3v1ra5gbxo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr n9yvfnuN3v1ra5gbxo2 250.gif brave season 5 frienimes .png brave.png Frenemies2.jpg Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Five Songs Category:Songs sung by Rachel Berry Category:Songs sung by Santana Lopez